Modern vehicles are highly dependent on proper operation of systems used for electrical power generation, storage and distribution. A reliable supply of electrical energy is needed to operate various systems on-board each vehicle. Predicting the power capability of an electrical energy storage device (‘ESD’), such as a battery, and reliably identifying batteries with a potential fault is desirable. Battery state of health (‘SOH’) comprises an index of remaining useful life of the ESD, expressed as a percentage of total life of the ESD. Known devices available in the market for determining battery SOH require additional hardware and are costly.